1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiphase multiplier circuit for multiplying a plurality of analog voltage signals with a common multiplier value.
2.Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, LOG amplifiers, multiplier IC circuits, are known as analog multiplier circuits. Such conventional multiplier circuits amplify analog voltage signals representative of values to be multiplied at mu-factors corresponding to multipliers. These multiplier circuits generally comprise operational amplifiers and resistors to provide desired electrical characteristics, such as accuracy in arthimetic operation and response characteristics.
On the other hand, such conventional multiplier circuits have complicated circuit constructions which cause them to be relatively high in cost. Therefore, in the case of an apparatus using a plurality of multiplier circuits, it becomes necessary to provide the necessary number of multiplier circuits leading to a substantial cost in constructing the circuit. Such a problem may be encountered even in a multiphase multiplier circuit which amplifies a plurality of analog voltage signals with a common mu-factor, since a corresponding number of multiplier circuits are required.